lol_komfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign Notes
Notes: Where we have specific numbers of troops, this is to optimize scores. To lose fewer troops, send more troops (may need a separate page for that). These troop counts assume that you are using a level 200+ hero and have 20% runes active. Depending on the exact level of your hero and the different city buffs you have (shield walls, battle cries, and city guardian upgrades), the optimal troop number might vary a little bit. However, if these numbers are not exactly right for you, they will at least be very close. If you want to beat these scores, you can use a fury and an invulnerability rune, and send fewer troops (maybe half as many, little more?). Also, if you have T5 troops, you can also send gfewer troops (get a feel for how many copared to T4 numbers). Use a 60s speed when you see the yellow arrows to gain more points R - ranged (eagle/cat wagon) F - foot (guards/phalanx) M - mounted (lancers/boar archers) High Pass Map 1 Map 2 Map 3 Map 4 Map 5 Secret Cave - Some number of all Ranged will give the best results. Mirkwood Map 1 Map 2 Map 3 Map 4 Stone Path - Sending some number of all ranged should score better Outer Halls - Sending some number of all foot should score better Great Hall - Sending some number of all ranged should score better Secret Cave - Sending some number of all foot or all mounted will score better Map 5 Watch Post - Some number of all mounted should be best Stepping Stones - Foot is probably best, but also try ranged for comparison Along the Shore - Ranged might be best, Foot might be better Calm Waters - Some number of all mounted should be best Avenging Moria Map 1 Map 2 Warehouse Chamber - Try sending all mounted for comparison Great Hall - Try sending all ranged for comparison Lesser Halls - Sending all foot should be best result Map 3 Watch Post - Def 3600 M, 2000 F - Send 1800 T5 F Main Hall - Def 4000 M, 1200 R, 600 F - Send 1788 T5 F Armory - Def 2400 F, 2400 R, 1600 M - Send 1800 T5 R Balin's Hall - Def 3400 M, 3000 R, 1000 F - Send 1875 T5 R Battlefield - Def 6000 R, 2400 M, 2400 F - Send 2900 T5 M Map 4 Mine Entrance - Def 6300 F, 4300 M - Send 4800 T4 F Ore Chamber - Def 5500 F, 3600 M, 1900 R - Send 6000 T4 F Deep Delving - Def 5600 R, 5000 M - Send 7000 T4 M Workface - Def 11000 R - Send 8000 T4 M Dark Chasm - Def 10000 F, 7000 R, 3800 M - Send 12000 T4 R Map 5 Reception Hall - Def 11000 F, 11000 R - Send 9750 T4 R, 2568 die Guard Post - Def 18000 R 6000 M - Send 14500 T4 M 3672 die Entrance Hall - Def 12000 M, 7500 F, 4500 R - Send 12000 T4 M 3898 die West Gate - Def 12000 F, 12000 M, 6000 R- Send 18000 T4 F 4003 die Necromancer Map 1 Edge of Mirkwood - Def 22 F, 22 M, 22 R - send 1 T4 of each type (0 will die), 2 T5 any 0 die Lower Slopes - Def 35 F, 35 M, 35 R - send 1 T4 of each type (0 will die), 3 T5 any, 1 dies Amon Lanc - Def 50 F, 50 M, 50 R - send 2 T4 of each type (0 will die), 4 T5 any, 2 die Map 2 Guard House - Def 88 F, 88 M, 88 R - send 5 T4 of each type (3 will die), 10 T5 any 3 die Outer Causeway - Def 89 F, 89 M, 89 R - send 6 T4 of each type (3 will die), 12 T5 any 3 die Inner Causeway - Def 134 F, 134 M 134 R - send 30 any type (6 will die) , 20 T5 any 4 die Gate Fort - Def 195 F, 195 M, 195 R - send 50 any type (9 will die), 100 T5 any 6 die Map 3 Front Gates - Def 202 each - send 45 T4 any (10 will die) - Send 35 T5 Sally Port - Def 249 each - send 55 T4 any (12 will die) - Send 39 T5 Bastions - Def 294 each - send 60 T4 any (14 will die) - Send 45 T5 Gateway - Def 308 each - send 80 T4 any (19 will die) - Send 60 T5 Map 4 Fortress Walls - Def 246 each - Send 70 T4 any (17 will die) Send 90 T5 Outer Court - Def 263 each - Send 90 T4 any (18 will die) Send 100 T5 Guard Tower - Def 257 each - Send 95 T4 any (19 will die) Send 110 T5 Inner Court - Def 269 each - Send 100 T4 any (22 will die) Send 110 T5 Keep - Def 277 each - Send 100 T4 any (27 will die) Send 150 T5 Map 5 Dungeon Entrance - Def T1/2/3 269 F,R,M each - send 103 T4 any (26 will die) - 250 T5 wins Upper Dungeons - Def T1/2/3 291 F,R,M each - send 111 T4 any (29 will die) - 200 T5 wins Wailing Tunnels - Def T1/2/3 308 F,R,M each - send 126 T4 any (30 will die) - 160 T5 wins Lower Dungeons - Def T1/2/3 320 R, 314 F, 314 M - send 135 T4 mounted (32 will die) - 160 T5 wins Necromancer's lair - Def T1/2/3 392 F,R,M each send 160 T4 any (45 will die) - 224 T5 any good Discover Smaug Map 1 River Running - Def 500 T3 F, R M each - send 300 T5 wins, 350 T5 (any) higher score Goblin Watch Post - Def 900 T3 F, 800 T3 M - send 375 T5 R wins (sending foot is better) Gate of Erebor - Def 500 T3 F, 1000 T3 R, 500 T3 M - send 400 T5 F wins (sending mounted is better) Map 2 The Great Chamber - Def 3000 T3 M, 1000 T3 F, R each - send 900 T5 F wins - 1500 T4 F wins Stone Path - Def 3000 T3 F, 2500 T4 M - send 1050 T5 R wins - send 1550 T4 R wins (sending foot is better) Lower Halls - Def 3000 T3 F, 3000 T3 R - send 1000 T5 R wins - send 1650 T4 R wins Great Hall of Thrain - Def 10,000 T3 F/R/M each - send 7000 T5 F wins - send 12000 T4 wins Smaug Notes To continue attacking Smaug and lose the least might, use a high hero and 35,000 T1 troops along with the highest T4/5 you have. This will get you past the loss limit (lots of attack rating), but you lose only your T1 troops which drop your might less and are faster to replace.